


The Space Between Us

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Short Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: The crew of the USS Enterprise is surprised to find out that Mr. Spock has a wife back on Vulcan. Who is she? How did she meet Spock? Is she human or Vulcan? Something else?Lets find out.





	1. Meeting the Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of one-shots I wrote a couple of years ago. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy them!

Stardate 2109.3

Captain's personal log:

 

We have arrived at Starbase 112.6, only 3 lightyears away from Vulcan, Mr. Spock's home planet. While my first officer does not voice his wish to return to his home, I know that he does and have granted shore leave before returning to our mission. He has refused.

* * *

 

"Mr. Spock I insist that you go to Vulcan for a while before we are done at the base." Captain James T. Kirk insisted as he looked at his science officer in exasperation. Mr. Spock merely raised his brow at the Captain.

"Captain I see no logical reason for me to go to Vulcan at this time." Spock reasoned, his voice insistent on this point.

"We may not come this close to Vulcan for several years. Surely you'll want to see your mother again, Mr. Spock." Jim reasoned, he was not beyond ordering Mr. Spock to go down to the planet.

Lt. Uhura interrupted before Spock could answer. "Captain I am receiving an urgent message from the Starbase."

"Yes Uhura, what is it?" Kirk asked, slightly annoyed by the interruption, as he turn in his chair to face the comm.

"They say that an important diplomat from Vulcan wishes to beam aboard sir." She informed him.

"A diplomat? Who?" Kirk asked his brow scrunching in confusion.

"They won't say sir, only that she is insisting to come aboard. Urgent business they say." Uhura looked at the Captain waiting for an answer.

"Tell them she can beam aboard and I will meet with her personally to discuss this business." Kirk answered, quite intrigued by another female presents, even if she was a Vulcan. "And inform Mr. Scott of our new coming arrival."

"Aya sir." Uhura answered turning to give the reply.

"Mr. Spock if you would join me in greeting our guest." Kirk ordered as he walked toward the turbo lift.

"Of course, Captain." Spock answered following after him.

The doors opened to find Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy about to exit and come onto the bridge.

"Bones," Kirk exclaimed upon seeing the Doctor, "You can join us in greeting our guest."

"Guest?!" Bones questioned as the turbo lift doors closed as Spock entered.

"Deck 5." Kirk ordered to turbo and off it went.

"Yes our guest, a diplomat from Vulcan wishes to speak with me." He informed the Doctor.

"A diplomat! From Vulcan, Jim that doesn't sound good." Bones fretted.

"There is no need to worry Doctor, I'm sure the Captain has not 'offend' my people in any way, since we last heard from them." Spock reassured.

"Why Spock, I wasn't sure that Vulcans could get offended, as you say." Bones teased.

"A figure of speak Doctor." Spock assured, returning the gibe.

Kirk chuckled at his two friends easy banter as the turbo stopped at their deck. They followed their Captain into the transporter room and were greeted by the Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott or Scotty.

" 'Ello Captain."

"Hello Mr. Scott, is our guest ready to beam aboard?" Kirk asked.

"Aye sir, just waitin' for your order."

"Energize." Kirk ordered. 

Scotty immediately went to his controls and began to energize the person over to their ship. An image of a woman began to appear on the transporter pad, it was distorted for few moments before becoming clear. There on the pad stood a woman clothed in the tradition garb of a Vulcan woman, however she was a human. 

Kirk was shocked for about a moment before speaking. "Welcome to the Enterprise."

"Thank you, Captain." She greeted in return and then looked, some what expectedly, at Spock.

It only took one look from her for him to move to her side.

"Forgive me Captain, if had known who was coming I would have been able to introduce you properly." Spock apologized as he helped the woman down from the pad. "Allow me to introduce, she who is my wife Eliza Navy of Earth and Vulcan."

The room was shocked into silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Spock." Kirk choked out.

"Please call me Eliza," She insisted. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Captain Kirk, Spock has told me much about you."

"Funny, he has told me nothing about you. And please call me Jim." Jim smirked as he looked at her with questioning eyes. 

"I wouldn't expect him to." She answered smirking up at her husband who was standing dutifully at her side. She then looked over to the gapping Doctor.  "And you must be Doctor McCoy." She assumed reaching out her hand to the doctor in greeting.

McCoy took it shakily. "Pleased to meet you."

"Why don't we move to our recreation room its just across the hall, we can talk privately there." Kirk suggested.

"That would be lovely, thank you Jim." Eliza agreed smiling.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if Mr. Spock and Doctor McCoy joined us?" Kirk asked.

"No of course not, I'm sure they have questions as well." She assured him, peering at her husband. Spock gave nothing away in his face. 

"Of course, just this way." Kirk said heading for the door. Spock held out two fingers to Eliza, she meant them with her own, and he lead her down the hall behind the Captain with McCoy following after them in bewilderment.

They all sat down in the recreation room and waited for one of them to speak first.

"Captain, I'm sure you have some questions as to why I am here, please ask." Eliza insisted.

"Alright.. alright I'll start by asking, why you have come aboard the Enterprise?" Kirk asked chewing on his tongue as he formulated the question.

"That is by far the easiest question you could ask Captain." She said slyly leaning back into her chair. "I've come on board the Enterprise to see my husband," She smirked at Spock, he looked down almost sheepishly. "I knew that he wouldn't come to Vulcan so I came to him." She said simply looking back at the Captain.

"Why?! Why wouldn't he come and see you?" The Doctor exclaimed almost coming out of his chair in disbelief as he stared at Spock.

Eliza held up her hand at him. "Please Doctor, do not judge my husband. I know to you it would seem the best thing to do after a long mission would be to go and see your wife, but that is not the Vulcan way. And I knew that when I married him but I wasn't going to pass up the chance to see him again."

"Then my question would be, and forgive me if I seem insensitive, why did you marry him?" McCoy all but demanded in shock and mystery.

"That is quite a complex question Doctor." Eliza mussed her eyes twinkling with mischief. "I can give you both a emotional answer and a logical one. Which would you prefer first?"

"If I could't see your ears for my self, why, I'd think you were a Vulcan!" The Doctor exclaimed making Eliza laugh. The room seemed to lighten up at her laughter.

"Trust me Doctor after living with them for a couple of years, you pick up a few things."

"I'll take the emotion reason first, if you please." McCoy insisted smiling pleasantly at her.

She glanced at Spock at of the corner of her eye and waited for his small nod of approval before answering. Kirk caught it.

"Simply put I fell in love with him. It was almost as easy as taking a breath." She answered smiling softly, her cheeks warmed a bit.

"And the logical reason?" Kirk asked after a moment.

Again she looked at Spock for approval to answer, he again nodded but spoke for her instead. 

"At the time that my wife and I had met she had suffered the lost of her whole family and had no one to turn to for any stability. I offered her that by marriage, it seemed like the logical thing to do." Spock explained. 

"I am very sorry for your loss." Kirk sympathized. "Had you to known each other for long before that?"

"Only a year, I never expected such an offer like that from him but I wasn't going to turn down a comfortable home and stability in my time of need when it was so freely offered. That would have been illogical, as he explained to me before I could make an answer." Eliza said smirking at Spock, he returned the gesture slightly.

"So it was an act of desperation? Survival?" Bones asked peering at her.

"At first maybe, but Doctor do you truly believe I would have stayed married to him for five years if I did not want to be?"

"I suppose not." The Doctor muttered.

"Well, with that out of the way. How long are you going to be staying with us Miss Eliza?" Kirk asked.

"Yes wife, I would like to know this also." Spock spoke up turning to Eliza.

"Well Captain, I wish to stay on the ship permanently, if you would permit it?" Eliza stated.

"Stay on the Enterprise? What would you do?"Kirk asked in bewilderment.

"If I may Captain?" Spock interrupted.

 "Yes Mr. Spock, what is it?" Kirk asked.

"My wife as a very unique ability to sense the emotions of other beings, you see Captain my wife is a Betazoid." Spock explained.

"Half-Betazoid, I am also half-human Captain."Eliza corrected.

Now that it had been brought up Kirk could see her eyes being nearly black, other wise she looked completely human.

"Ah I see, I have not had much contact with any Betazoids since they joined the Federation a couple years back." Kirk explained.

"I understand Captain, most of my people prefer to stay on their plant, at the moment. My parents only meet because my father was a diplomat in the Betazed community and met my mother during one of the federation counsels." Eliza stated.

"I see, and what did your mother do?" Kirk asked.

"She was a student. She was learning about the Betazoid culture and history when she met my father and they married. At her request they stayed on Earth and raised me."

"Well, you would make a very fine addition to the crew Miss Eliza." Kirk mussed. "Do any of you gentlemen have any objects to Miss Eliza joining us?" He asked looking at Spock and Bones. 

"No objections Captain." Was Spock immediate answer.

Bones pondered over it for a moment. "I only have one Jim."

"And what would that be Bones?"

"Miss Eliza," Bones said facing her. She looking him dead in the eye waiting for his question. "Do you have any serious medical issues or differences with the human physiology?"

She chuckled slightly at his question. "No Doctor, the only difference in our bodies is that my brain has a few more sensors to pick up emotions and slight telepathic readings."

"Ah I see, well then, I have no objections to your serving with us." Bones said gruffly.

"Thank you Doctor." Eliza said smiling wildly. 

"Welcome to the crew of the Enterprise Mrs. Spock." Kirk welcomed holding out his hand for her to shake. She shook it readily.

"Thank you Captain."

"I'm sure you know how to get yourself a uniform before we leave the Starbase?"

"Yes, of course Captain." She assured him.

"Well, then I'll let you and your husband have some time to yourselves, come on Bones lets go." Kirk said standing up and moved out of the room. Bones followed him and bit unwillingly, he wished to see the interactions of the two. The door closed behind them with a soft whoosh.

The two sat in silence for a while, not looking at the other. Finally Eliza could not take another moment of the quiet and looked over to Spock, he met her gaze.

"Spock are you displeased with my request?" She asked, her black eyes looking at him earnestly.

"I did not disappove your joining the crew to the Captain." He pointed out.

"No, but that does not mean that you don't wish that I had not consulted you before asking the Captain. Or making known my wish to you during our talks." She objected, they spoke almost twice a earth week while he was on the mission.

"While that would have been preferable, I see no reason why we should debate what is in the past. What is done is done." Spock reasoned.

Eliza looked down in shame. She should have talked to him about this, she had been thinking about it for months but she feared that he would reason her out of it. 

"I am not displeased by this development but I do wish we had spoken about this before hand. Why did you not come to me with this desire, t'hy'la." Spock asked facing her fully.

 Eliza perked up a bit at the term of enderment and met his gaze. He was not angry with her only confuse by her actions. "I feared that you would try to talk me out of it."

 "Ah I see." He murmered. "I do not see your logic in it but I understand your fear, my wife. But I wish you to know that you can come to me for anything." His voice, though it's usual flatness, Eliza could hear the plea in it.

 "I undertand, Imzadi." Eliza purred.

 "Come, I shall show you to our courters." Spock said taking her by the hand and leading her out of the rec room.


	2. The Women of the Crew

It was no secret that at some point on the voyage that every woman had had a crush on Mr. Spock. So it was a very big disappointment to them all when they found out that he was married. And that she was coming aboard the Enterprise.

"I wonder what she looks like." Uhura mussed aloud as she, Nurse Chapel, and Ensign Janice sat down in the mess hall for lunch.

"I bet she's gorgeous, a Vulcan I'll guess. Only type that would ever attract him, I tell you!" Janice exclaimed. She was very bitter about the whole thing she truly thought she would be able to crack into his exterior. But as it turned out someone else had.

"I'm sure she'll be a lovely girl, if a bit ruff around the edges." Chapel reasoned, though she too was very bitter about it 

"But I'm sure we won't be able to see her unless the Captain introduces her to everyone." Uhura guessed.

"I might see her before then, Doctor McCoy usually requires a check up for all the crew before we take off for a mission. She'll be needing one before we leave port." Chapel mussed.

"Then you'll have to tell us about her, if you see her before we do." Janice insisted.

"Alright I will." Chapel assured her. She looked up at the clock and gasped, "Oh look at the time! I've got to get to Med bay. I'll see you two later." Chapel raced out of the mess hall without waiting for a reply, Bones expected none of his Nurses to be late, especially his head nurse.

Chapel arrived in the med bay just in time but the Doctor still grumpy at her when she came in. She paid him no mind and got straight to work, it was just his way. As she prepared a med kit for one of the Doctor's ship runs, Spock came in.

"Ah Mr. Spock what brings you here to the hall of death?" Bones asked slyly once when he saw him.

"Good afternoon Doctor I am to bring my wife in for her check up, I know that you require it of all the crew before we leave port." Spock informed him,  ignoring the jest.

Chapel was not looking at the Spock when he came in but she was quick to turn and see when she heard him say that.

"Of course Mr. Spock, I'd be delighted to. If you would please come and sit here Miss Eliza, we will started." McCoy stated gestering to one of the med beds.

From behind Spock a woman came into view, and she was nothing like what Chapel had expected from the supposed wife of Spock. She very petite and much smaller then Spock, at least a foot and a half shorter. She had long brown hair that hung loosely down her back, it had one long braid down the middle to keep the hair out of her face. And she wasn't a Vulcan! She was human! Just a plain, ordinary human... that is until Chapel saw her eyes. They were pitch black, like the night sky, no color at all in the pupils. She was a Betazoid! Even more unusual. The girls were going to be so surprised when they found out.

And as it turned out they were surprised but none of them were able to tell the other their discovery because they each found out for their own.

Uhura met her on the bridge when Spock brought her up to her new station, next to his of course. They chatted for a bit and Uhura found her to be a very lovely person. Yes Eliza was just the sort of person she wanted the on the bridge and the perfect woman for Spock.

Janice however did not think so. As a Yeoman it was her job to take care of the Captain, bring him his meals and so on. So she 'met' Eliza while delivering Kirk's lunch.

"Here you are sir." She said upon entering.

"Oh yes, thank you Yeoman." Kirk responded before turning back to the woman across from him. "So tell me again Miss Eliza, why are you refusing to accept your own courters? Especially one so luxurious as the one I'm offering you?"

This made Janice's blood boil, not only had the Captain virtually ignored her, this woman had the audacity to refuse a most generous gift from the Captain himself! Janice moved very slowly while setting up the Captain's lunch, she wanted to hear the excuse this woman 'Eliza' could make.

"Well Captain, while I am flattered by your offer of them room, I see no point in having my own while my husband is aboard. I'd much rather stay will him." She explianed.

A poor excuse, Janice thought.

"Of course, I understand that. I just didn't know that that was the Vulcan way." Kirk said looking slyly at Eliza.

Vulcan! "That will be all Yeoman." Kirk dismissed.

"Aye, sir" Janice reasoned and made her way out the door. So this was the woman that was married to Spock, he's the only Vulcan on this ship. But she was human! What made her so special and different from the rest?

The girls meet up for dinner and spoke of what they had discovered.

"She's a Betazoid!" Janice gasped when Chapel corrected her on her assumption.

"She's half Betaziod actually, her mother was human." Uhura spoke up. The two women looked at her in astonishment. "I talked to her when she came on the bridge, she was very nice." She explained.

"I didn't think she was very nice at the to the Captain when I saw her." Janice tutted.

"What did she do?" Chapel asked taking a bite of her salad.

"She refused a private room on the Enterprise, she's going to be staying in Mr. Spock courters instead." She said dramatically. But niether woman got the stress she was trying to put on this.

"So what? They're married, I'd say it was weird if they didn't share a courters." Uhura butt in.

Janice could only huff in annoyance and niether Chapel nor Uhura wanted to point out to her that was being very irrational about the whole thing. As Spock would say 'Highly Ilogical'

 


	3. A Conversation With the Doctor

"I just don't understand it." Doctor McCoy muttered as he scanned Eliza. This was their third check up with each other since she had come aboard. 

"What don't you understand Doctor?" She asked. 

"Why you stayed with that green-blooded hobgoblin for so long." He stated making Eliza chuckle at his bluntness. "I mean it Eliza, how do you do it. He shows absolutely no emotion, and from what I know about Betazoids they thrive on emotion." Bones said completely baffled.

"I can see how you are confused Doctor, but I can assure you that Spock is not emotionless. He has very strong emotions but he controls them through logic that is the Vulcan way." Eliza explained patiently. 

"But how does he show it to you. He must in some way to make you stay."

"Doctor are you asking to know he personal intimates of my marriage?" Eliza asked raising her brow at him.

"No, no of course not." Bones said blushing. "But help me understand the appeal." He insisted.

"Alright Doctor but I am tell you in the strictest confidence, you will not tell another living soul." Eliza insisted. "Vulcans value their privacy, as you well know."

"My lips are sealed." Bones promised, making a show of it.

"Not only can I feel Spock's emotions through the bond we share, he also shows me in small ways every day that he loves me. He does things like make me a cup of tea in the morning or come back to our courters early to talk about our day. Now to you these are normal everyday occurrences in a human's daily life, but for Spock he is going out of his way, and in a way against the norm for Vulcans, to do these things for me. He reads to me, you know, in Vulcan because he knows how much I love it." Eliza paused and signed dreamily as she thought of her husband.

Bones listened in rapid fascination as she spoke. He was astonished by what he was hearing, this was the man behind the ears, so to speak. "I believe I understand now. Thank you for sharing."

"Anytime Doctor." Eliza replied smiling softly. Just then Spock came in through the med doors.

"Doctor McCoy, Eliza." He greeted coming to her side.

"Hello Spock, what brings you here?" Eliza asked sitting up a bit as he came near.

"I am here to take you to our mid-morning meal my wife, if the Doctor is finished with you." He stated holding out two fingers to her, which she immediately touched with her own.

Bones looked away from their small display of affection now knowing the implications of it. "I am done with your wife Spock, she may go."

"Thank you Doctor." Spock replied helping Eliza from the table.

"I'll see you later Doctor McCoy." Eliza said as Spock lead her out of the med bay. 

Bones just waved them off. "Crazy love birds." He muttered underneath his breath.

 


	4. A Brief look at the First few years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have. Tell me what you guys think!! :)

Spock and I were not intimate during our first year as a married couple. We didn't even share the same bed. It was a bit surreal to be married to someone, and while we were good friends, we weren't what a man and wife should be. But at the same time it just didn't seem right to start something so intimate after such a great loss. Plus it just wasn't the Vulcan way and I respected that.

It was during our second year that everything changed. 

Spock was still going to the academy and was close to joining a crew. We were at a political party and one of the Captains, a human of course, began to flirt with me. Even though Spock was right there in front of him. And I told the man, point blank, that I was not interested, but he wouldn't stop. While Spock outwardly did nothing, I could feel the turmoil within him. He was absolutely furious with this man and every word that came out of his mouth just fueled that fire. 

Eventually we were able to find a way to politely escape and return to our home. Once inside Spock turned to me.

"Are you satisfied with our marrige Eliza?" He asked, I could feel the concern and worry underneath his calm face. 

"Why do you ask Spock? You know what that vile man said meant nothing right?" I said dismissing his question.

"You are deflecting so I assume that you are not." Spock stated, he felt sad and disappointed by this.

"No Spock!" I pleaded. "You have given me everything I have ever asked for." I tried to assure him. 

"But there are somethings you are not asking, but need." He stated. I blushed. 

"Spock I know that it is not the Vulcan way and I respect that." I said hoping to leave it at that. When Spock did not reply I moved to the kitchen to make myself some tea to calm my nerves. 

I felt Spock come up behind me as I started the kettle, he led his hands on my arms and whispered, "While it is not the Vulcan way, I am also half-human and I find myself very... curious."

I turned in his arms to face him and looked up into his brown eyes. "Only of you are willing." I stated. And he was. 

As I laid next to him that night I knew that everything had changed in the best of ways. I moved into his room the next day and we've never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
